


Spontaneity

by Findarato



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findarato/pseuds/Findarato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy belated birthday to Jelle ♥ I wanted to write something a little closer to fluff, plus I wanted to try Haku's POV. It's Messiah so lmao what is fluff, but I hope you enjoy this! I AM SO SORRY IT'S LATE; I am basically late with everyone's bday presents I am the worst friend OTL</p>
<p>(Timeframe for this fic is set between Hakugin and Eisei)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgame/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday to Jelle ♥ I wanted to write something a little closer to fluff, plus I wanted to try Haku's POV. It's Messiah so lmao what is fluff, but I hope you enjoy this! I AM SO SORRY IT'S LATE; I am basically late with everyone's bday presents I am the worst friend OTL
> 
> (Timeframe for this fic is set between Hakugin and Eisei)

**.**

**_Spontaneity_ **

What would it be like, to pick up Eiri and run off with him?

That's probably one of the least strange thoughts he's ever had. Not that Eiri has normal thoughts (who dreams about things like chocolate baths and then screams about them? Most people would be too embarrassed to admit something like that), but Haku—he likes to think in possibilities. Like "what if Ichijima died, who would take over—Kamikita or Kuroko, and if it's Kuroko, would they all be required to wear nail polish when they fought?" or "After I graduate, can I hope to be paid in candy and juiceboxes?" That sort of thing.

So really, thinking about picking up his Messiah, putting him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, isn't really out there. People came in all sizes, and Eiri wasn't…short, technically speaking, but so many others were taller than he. It's more funny when it's the kouhai.

Eiri wasn't very built, either. His shoulders were on the small side; when he's not in uniform he always looked tinier. Tiny and full of energy and yelling. Like a tiny terrier dog (he doesn't tell Eiri any of this because it would result in more shrieking). Very easy to pick up. It's not like Haku is anymore built; he's always been on the "sort of scrawny but not really; I just can't put on much weight" side of things. Their weight might actually be quite close. He can't tell, because he hasn't tried to pick him up yet.

It'd be funny if he tried and fell over. He's tried to gauge, the few times Eiri's climbed on top of him. One time he even fell asleep like that, head on Haku's chest. He hadn't felt too much like dead weight or suffocated Haku, which makes him draw the conclusion Eiri really should be easy to carry.

He just has to find the opportunity for it.

Which he does.

In a unorthodox way, of course.

**.**

"It's _tea_."

"It's like leaf water."

"It's passion fruit. Just think of it as something less sweet then what you usually drink."

"Don't want to."

" _Haku_."

He picks up the little ceramic cup and watches the leaves swirl to the bottom of the little bag they were in. It smelled nice, but it was a lie. "Why do you want me to drink this? I have juice."

"Because you drink too much juice."

"I can't carry tea around."

"You can. They sell it in bottles. Iced tea. With _sugar_."

Nuh-uh. He puts down the cup. "I like Nanny."

Eiri makes a strangled sound against his teeth. "Fine. I give up." He drinks his own tea, then grabs Haku's, and then proceeds to yell about how it's too hot and how he's scalded his tongue.

Haku could do this all day. It's pretty funny when Eiri goes off about random things; like just one comment from Haku could trigger it. He's relented a bit on the alarms (because Shuusuke was grumpy and Souma was like Please Control Your Messiah; We Need Sleep) and they had kouhai now so they have to make good impressions (sort of), even tried to clean up a bit from time to time. But he does live for Eiri pouting and yelling at him, it's true.

"Haku. _Haku_."

"Yeah?"

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you."

"I should be eating more healthy, I do eat my vegetables, but I can't cut down on the candy. Definitely not the chocolate; I mean—" Haku pulls out a box, half squashed from being inside his coat pocket. "They just came out with one that's caramel and raspberry."

Eiri looks like he's about to explode, so Haku shoves a piece of candy in his mouth. He knows Eiri won't spit it out; it's funny watching Eiri make sounds, chew, swallow, and then start up again.

"Haku, I didn't want—"

"Doesn't it taste good?"

Pause. "Yes, but _that wasn't the point_."

"But don't you see?"

Eiri shoves his hands against his face and puts his head down on the table. "Now I'm really giving up."

Haku wins more than Eiri. It's true. Eiri can argue louder, but Haku shuts him down faster…after instigating the whole thing, of course. Really, it's too much fun.

Gosh, he really loves his Messiah. Honestly. He sits propping his chin against his hand as Eiri goes off on a tangent and it's complaining about something else—Haku-related, of course. Something about how he doesn't always take off his shoes before getting in bed.

"Sometimes I think you like yelling."

"I do _not_ like yelling. Do you know how much my throat hurts sometimes?"

"That's why you should just accept things."

"The day I accept it is the day…well." Eiri looks at his empty cup. "Well, when we graduate!"

He can hear the silent "if." The gradation rate isn't low, but it's not high, either. Sakura is always trying to pull in new members for that reason. They'd take any excuse. Like Haku. He'd been a little young but they still took him, and he finds it okay. It could be worse—it always could be. Losing two Messiahs and keeping track of his third one…it's a full time job.

Though Eiri would argue that he's the one taking this seriously, not Haku. Heh.

"So you won't miss me when we graduate?"

"Idiot, that's not what I'm saying." Eiri pokes him in the shoulder. "I'm saying…I'll miss it, that's what!"

"Miss cleaning up after me?"

"I'll miss waking up and yelling at you."

"I'll miss having an armrest."

"Oh please."

Haku pops another chocolate in his mouth, swirling it around with his tongue to let it melt before he swallows. Eiri is getting up, clearly preparing to leave.

There's still plenty of time before their graduation mission, in any case. Months—another year, even.

"Eiri."

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about Sakura getting shut down?"

"Who doesn't? It's not like this is the top of the world for living standards." Ironic that Eiri, the one can't seem to die, says this. "But where would we even go."

They're not kids, and they're not criminals. Where indeed, if they didn't have this. Haku sucks on the straw, comes up empty, and sticks the juicebox in his pocket as they step in the bathroom-that-wasn't-a-bathroom. He clicks a button, and they wait for the ding before leaving. "We could go to Canada."

" _Canada?_ What's in Canada?"

"Moose? Hockey?"

"That's s stereotype. You said the first country that popped into your head."

Okay, that was true. He actually doesn't know a lot of Canada. "Then anywhere that Sakura doesn't have a reach."

"Y'know they can hear you."

Haku doesn't care, and Eiri's tone of voice was casual too. It's not like they were in a group that did mind-altering or anything. You could hate this place all you wanted but unless you tried to kill yourself, you could say and do anything.

They walk through one of the areas that has a lot of couches and he wonders how many people have fooled around in this room. Cameras were just a precaution, not a hindrance. He deliberately glances at one hidden on the third light next to the double doors. There's just a hallway now, to get to their room.

…actually, wouldn't it be a good time, to put one of his ideas to the test?

"Eiri."

"What."

"Don't kick me in the face." And before Eiri can question that, he scoops him up, slinging him over his shoulder, and begins running.

"Oi!" Eiri's hand smacks his shoulder blade. "Haku, put me down!"

"No." That was too easy. Eiri weighs like he expected him to weight, and Eiri does kick, but his feet only find air. His hands though…

"Idiot, what the hell—" His Messiah sputters, the side of his fist striking on Haku's back. "So this is _fun_ to you?"

His face hurts from grinning. "You're like…made to be picked up."

"Am not!"

"Am too."

"You're just too tall, Haku. I said put me down."

"Once we get to our room."

"Why am I subjected to this? Who did I piss off in another life to have to deal with you?" Eiri starts yanking on his clothes, and Haku slings him a little further over his shoulder until he hears Eiri yelp. "I said _put_ me down, not try and _drop_ me headfirst."

"I won't, trust me. I've carried you before."

"In a different way!"

"Then would you rather I carry you in my arms?"

Eiri sputters. "I—what—no, I'd rather you let me walk on my own. Did I do something to earn this? I'm sorry I threw away that moldy, three months old fudge. And that juicebox that wasn't a limited edition but apparently was rare. There. Are you happy?"

"How about you get in a chocolate bath with me and you can make up for it like that?"

"In your dreams."

"Don't you mean your dreams?"

"ARGH. I'M—"

Haku clicks the door open and in three strides, is at Eiri's bed and deposits him there. "I put you down."

Eiri immediately shoots upright. "What if someone saw you carrying me like that?"

"I don't see how that's anything special." As if the place didn't know about them—Eiri's basically his own herald. "Can't I carry my Messiah?"

"That's not the point, the point is—"

"You're saying I can carry you."

Eiri jabs him in the shoulder. " _When the time is right_. What if…" his voice trails off. "Aaaah I can't think of a good situation. But I probably looked stupid like that."

"I could do it again in front of a mirror to show you—"

"Not necessary. I can still by the grin on your face." Eiri flops back, and after some thought, shifts over. Haku sits on the edge, and then he leans over to grab a new juicebox.

"Oi, Haku."

"Hm?"

"Don't get crumbs in my bed. Or wrappers. I swear one day we'll both wake up covered in ants."

"It's a scientific fact that humans eat like one or two pounds of insects per year."

"…gross. I didn't need to know that."

"You're welcome." Haku kicks a couple cartons underneath the bed with his foot, and then pulls out the chocolate bits he hadn't finished from yesterday.

"Geez." There's an audible thump as Eiri kicks off his shoes. "…so…why did you want to pick me up and carry me?"

"Well, I wanted to see what it was like."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

Haku expects an outburst, but there's silence. He looks over at Eiri.

"You're ridiculous." Eiri pokes him hard in the forehead and he leans away. "As bad you trying to trick me into kissing you."

"Come on, I've always been honest about my feelings and about kissing."

"You should make it up to me, for putting me through that."

_Can't you just ask directly for a kiss, Eiri?_ Eiri doesn't ask for them, much. One time he was drunk, and the other time they were both a little tired from more than just missions and kissing was better than any sleeping pills. But it's not like Haku withholds him; even now, he's already craning his neck and lowering himself.

Hm.

"What?"

"You taste like…tea?"

"You taste like caramel."

"No, I mean…that's pretty strong." He licks his lips and swallows and he straightens himself down next to Eiri, nudging him slightly over. Passion fruit, with a hint of sugar and some other spice. Not bad, actually.

"Are you saying you'll try it next time?"

"Maybe. It needs more sugar."

"I'll let you dump in all the sugar cubes you want."

How is that any different from his juice, he's got no clue. But Eiri seems happy that he's willing to try it, and he'd be a bad Messiah if he didn't try to make Eiri happy. Yes, he makes him mad. But for every five times he pisses off Eiri, twenty times, he'd make him smile. Make him feel better.

There's a pile of papers on the desk, and several messages blinking on his phone. He looks at the time and why yes, they're running late.

"Hey, you think…well, what do you think they'd do if we don't do our work?"

"Make us to it."

"But can they force us? It's not like we've betrayed them."

"You're not a teen anymore. Aren't you past the rebellious stage?"

"I just wanted what would make Ichijima-san really mad, actually. I've never seen him angry."

Eiri snorts. "Now you're just delusional. He doesn't get mad, he gets more smug with each year. No one's ever been able to get under his skin. Not even Souma."

"Yeah." Ah. Souma. Shuusuke. He hopes they're doing okay. Pity Sakura didn't even allow them to send postcards. He'd beg Souma to buy random candy from all over the place to send to him in that case.

"Haku."

He grunts.

"Don't pick me up like that again, okay? You can pick me up, but give me warning." Eiri's fingers snag in his shirtsleeve. "It's not a bad view, from your height."

Sometimes Eiri confesses things, and he's so pleased he got him to say it, unconsciously. He calls them Eiri Facts, the ones he'll never let Eiri know that he knows.

Heh.

"Okay."

**.end.**


End file.
